Purple haze
by Slyshin
Summary: Alternate Universe. Mukuro à Vindice... à quoi peut-il bien penser? Et Iemitsu qui emène son fils au boulot... Classé T pour langage.
1. Vide

**1. Vide**

Noir. Est-ce le bon mot? Ténébreux peut tout aussi bien faire l'affaire... Ainsi que tant d'autres mots. Obscur. Néant. Brumeux... Des mots, des mots. Tout ça pour ne décrire qu'une seule chose:

Le vide.

C'est là que je me trouve. Une prison. Loin de tout. Isolée. Inaccessible. Précautionneusement arrangée pour que l'on entende jamais parler de moi. Encore moins pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Je suis une menace trop grande pour eux... et c'est tant mieux. Bien sûr. Car si je m'évadais par un de ces -comment cela s'appelle déjà...?- hasards, oui , aucun, pas même le plus insignifiant partisan de ceux qui m'ont enfermé ne s'en tireraient vivants. Il n'y aura aucun rescapé. Aucun. Pourquoi? C'est fort simple:

Je les hais.

Je méprise absolument tout ce qu'ils représentent, eux et leurs idéaux prétendument honorables. Certains au moins ne se voilent pas la face et regardent en face la dure vérité; D'autres, au contraire, se bornent à dire qu'ils sont la représentation du bien. Ne me faites pas rire. Si c'était effectivement possible, ils ne seraient pas là, à faire ce qu'ils font. Ils auraient choisi autre chose, s'ils tenaient vraiment à la justice. Ça ne change rien à ce qu'ils sont. Si seulement je n'étais pas retenu par ces chaînes, ces câbles, cet endroit sombre et silencieux, je me ferais un plaisir de tous les tuer. Peut-être qu'on les regretterait, toutefois ce serait tout simplement bon débarras. J'ai une idée assez correcte de ce qui se passe vraiment. Mais ici, où je ne peux même pas respirer par moi-même ou simplement ouvrir les yeux, je ne peux faire qu'une seule chose:

Attendre.

* * *

Alors voilà, c'est ma première fic! (postée ET écrite...) Puisque je l'avais faite il y a un an, j'ai dû modifier quelques trucs et allonger le texte... C'est encore court, mais je vais travailler là-dessus pour plus tard... -n- Au départ, c'est une série de one-shots, alors je risque très probablement de continuer pendant un bout... mais vu que c'est une oeuvre inachevée... -_-

Oh, et Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, sinon Mukuro ne croupirait pas si longtemps dans Venidice! ._.


	2. Inconnu

**2. Inconnu**

Combien de temps cela fait-il? Depuis ce moment? Cette fois où l'on m'a privé de tous mes sens, de ma vie? Je ne peux dire. Les heures, les jours, les mois et enfin les années...

J'en ai perdu la trace.

Maintenu dans un état entre la vie et la mort, la seule chose que je puisse faire est penser. Bien sûr, j'ai un moyen de m'extraire de cet endroit, mais cela reste seulement temporaire, et très épuisant. Beaucoup d'efforts... pour presque rien. Au final, je dois retourner dans ce demi-coma, où je suis conscient mais sans être éveillé...

Je déteste cette sensation.

Certains diront que je l'avais mérité. Les autres... ils mentent. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un criminel. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne me tuent-ils pas? Ce serait trop simple, je suppose. Après tout, je suis revenu six fois de l'enfer... alors pourquoi pas sept? La mort serait une libération, si l'on voit les choses ainsi. Hmm... On m'observe... j'arrive à le percevoir, mais très faiblement... Ils doivent s'imaginer que je ne le sais pas, que je suis parfaitement inoffensif... incapable de faire le moindre petit mouvement.

Quelle naïveté.

Avec le temps, j'ai réusi à trouver quelque failles dans leur système. Comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais, individuellement, ils ne valent rien. Même en groupe, je pourrais facilement me débarrasser du trois quart d'entre eux avec mes pleines capacités. Et encore. La moitié serait largement suffisante. Hum... Je ne suis pas certain, mais il semble qu'ils soient plusieurs... Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi ils peuvent bien parler.

…Une minute. Est-ce un enfant que je perçois? ...C'est très peu probable. Quel idiot amènerait un enfant ici? Ce sont des proies faciles. Des pleurnichards la plupart du temps. Ils ne sont pas adaptés à la réalité qui existe en ce lieu. Je dois certainement me tromper. Mais...

Ce pourrait bien être ma clé de sortie.

* * *

Bon alors voilà... un peu plus long je crois. Mais... quelque chose me tracasse... le bouton en bas, marqué review... cliquez dessus siouplait :)


	3. Anniversaire

**Disclaim**: KHR ne m'appartient pas. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'apartienne. Je crois que c'est assez clair..?**

* * *

**

3: anniversaire

-Irrashaimase!*

Pour Sawada Tsunayoshi, c'était la meilleure journée possible. Même la meilleure au monde. Le brunet venait de fêter son septième anniversaire, qui tombait un samedi cette année-là. Ça avait été une journée exemplaire. Kyoko, sa gardienne, était même venue lui rendre visite avec son frère... même s'il adorait la compagnie de la jeune fille, son frère était une toute autre histoire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non. C'était juste... il lui faisait un peu peur. Surtout avec ses « EXTRËME » à chaque phrase ou presque... Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter a chaque fois. (Et disons-le, ça arrivait très souvent.) Yamamoto Takeshi, son cousin, était lui aussi venu, accompagné de son ami aux cheveux étrangement argentés... Tout comme Takeshi, il avait trois ans de plus que lui. Seulement trois ans, et il lui était encore plus intimidant que Ryohei... Mais par-dessus tout, ce que Tsuna aimait le plus, c'était que son père soit présent pour son anniversaire.

Normalement, Iemitsu était souvent occupé par son travail. La plupart du temps, quand c'était l'anniversaire du brun, il avait quelque chose à faire, et c'était toujours très important. Cette année cependant, il avait fait une exception. Au grand bonheur de sa femme et de son fils.

En gros, c'était l'anniversaire parfait.

Tsuna avait recu comme cadeaux des objets, ma foi, bien étranges: Un petit tablier de cuisine de la part de Kyoko (qu'il n'avait pu refuser, puisque l'objet venait d'elle après tout), Les vieux gants de boxe de Ryohei, datant de l'époque où le boxeur avait l'âge de Tsuna ("ca te permettera de devenir EXTRÊME, gamin!"), des feux d'artifices de la part de Yamamoto (il les avait choisis avec Gokudera). Enfin, ll avait recu de sa mère une sorte de poupée d'un lionceau... il l'avait prise pour un gros chat au départ, mais kyoko rectifia son ereur. Quant à Iemitsu, il avait dit que ce serait une surprise, mais pas pour maintenant... Tsuna était pourtant curieux. Des cadeaux, ca se donne la journée même de l'aniversaire normalement. Le brunet était bien embêté.

Le soir venu, Tsuna n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Il voulait savoir! Ca le concernait, après tout. Quand ses amis et Kyoko furent partis, il était l'heure de se coucher... il était quand même assez tard. Après s'être brossé les dents et mis son pyjama, il alla dans son lit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir... ce cadeau qu'il n'avait pas eu l'en empêchait. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un marcher lourdement dans les escaliers. C'était Iemitsu. Il alla voir son fils, tout sourire. Il s'excusa auprès de Tsuna, puisqu'il avait oublié de lui dire sa surprise... C'était Nana qui le lui avait rappelé. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Tsuna n'aurait probablement pas pu dormir de la nuit.

-Demain, fiston, tu viens avec moi au boulot!

Le sourire d'Iemistu était contagieux. Puisque Tsuna ne savait pas exactement ce que faisait son père comme travail ( Il semblait changer souvent entre son habit de mineur et son veston-cravate...Tsuna l'avait déja vu une fois sans que son père ne s'en rende compte), cela lui semblait un super cadeau. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir aider son père? Quand les lumières furent enfin fermées, le brunet avait hâte au lendemain.

Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait là-bas.

* * *

**A/N**: Pour raisons pratiques, je ferai comme si Venidice et les quartiers des Vongola faisaient partie du même bâtiment.

*Irrashaimase: Bienvenue

Reviewez, s'il vous en plairait bien, chers fantômes!(je sais que vous lisez... héhéhé... ^^)


	4. Le départ

Désolé pour l'attente -_- je manque de temps en ce moment...

A/N: Pour ce qui est de Venidice , je metterai en application le principe que Mukuro est légèrement sous-estimé, de sorte qu'il puisse se servir un minimum de ses capacités..

Khr n'est pas et ne sera jamais ma propriété.

* * *

**4: Le départ**

Tsuna s'était levé tôt ce matin-là. Ou plutôt, c'était son père qui était venu le réveiller. Ils ne mirent que peu de temps à se préparer. Iemitsu essaya avec grand soin de ne pas réveiller sa femme, pour qu'elle puisse dormir paisiblement. Toutefois, ce fut raté lorsque le grille-pain décida de faire des siennes. Ce fut une odeur de pain brûlé qui réveilla Nana. Ainsi toute la famille était réunie à table pour un petit déjeuner très matinal: il faisait encore noir. Après le repas, Iemitsu embrassa sa femme puis partit avec Tsuna. Sa mère les regarda partir, souriant comme toujours quand Tsuna se retourna une dernière fois. Mais une fois qu'ils furent partis, l'inquiétude la gagna.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le voyage fut assez long, à la surprise du brunet. Ils devaient avoir fait au moins une heure en voiture. Assis à l,arrière, il regardait distraitement le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Il havait hâte d'être rendu. Ils avaient depuis longtemps passé la ville, et maintenant c'étaient rare que le brunet voyait des maisons... Le temps passait si lentement... Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Pour un enfant, c'était dur de se lever tôt quand il n'y est pas habitué... Regardant un instant au travers de son rétroviseur, il vit Tsuna endormi. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

Iemitsu réveilla son fils une fois arrivés. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment... Ça ressemblait à une sorte de sous-sol. C'était assez sombre. Ils montèrent des escaliers, et ils arrivèrent dans un couloir. Il n'y avait rien de bien particulier: des murs couleur beige, une plante ici et là, un tapips qui couvrait l'espace où l'on marchait. C'était pareil partout. Comment son père arrivait-il à se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe, c'était un mystère pour Tsuna. Iemitsu emmena son fils avec lui, lui montrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les utilités de chaque pièce, puis finalement son "bureau." Il s,assurait de ne pas le perdre de vue, car il voyait bien que le jeune garçon était complètement perdu.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que le père de Tsuna parlait à des collègues,des hommes vêtus de noir avec une cravate (un habit d'avocat, quoi), l'attention du jeune garçon fut attirée par une souris qui se faufila par une porte. Intrigué, il suivit l'animal un moment sans réfléchir, se demandant où elle pouvait bien se rendre, se séparant de son père du même coup. Il tourna ainsi plusieurs coins, à gauche, à droite, encore à gauche, à droite, puis encore à droite (A/N: et le buuttt! Elle était juste trop facile... ^^') ... Elle allait vite pour une si petite souris. Finalement, la souris traversa une autre porte. Cette fois-ci, c'était sur des escaliers que ça donnait. Ils descendaient... Sa curiosité commençant un peu à s'effriter, Tsuna continua néanmoins à suivre l'animal.

Il y avait beaucoup de marches... La descente était longue. Mais où cela le mènerait? Il s'arrêta un moment, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de retourner à son point de départ: il avait complètement oublié le chemin qu'il avait pris. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours remonter les escaliers, mais c'était à partir de là que cela se corsait. Il pouvait se retrouver n'importe où... Chassant ces pensées de sa tête, il reprit la descente. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il li semblait qu'il avait descendu plus bas que le sous-sol où il était à son arrivée.. Enfin, il n'y eut plus de marches. Par contre, c'était la pénombre. C'était à peine si Tsuna voyait quelque chose... Maid il y avait un peu de lumière droit devant, alors il contina.

Ignorant complètement à présent où il se trouvait, le brunet observa les alentours du mieux qu'il put. Il alla dans un couloir au hasard. Il marcha un moment, ignorant complètement où il allait. Une faible lumière bleue droit devant l'encouragea. Il courut vers la lumière, pensant qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui pourrait le mener a son père. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait qu'une réprimande, et il s'en sortirait. Toutefois lorsque le brunet arriva au bout du couloir, une lourde porte bloquait le passage. La lumière émanait de la pièce derrière... Il la poussa de toutes ses forces, sans effet. À tâtons, il chercha une poignée de porte, mais ce fut des serrures qu'il trouva. La main du jeune garçon rencontra une sorte de gouvernail.. Il tira dessus dans un sens du mieux qu'il put, puis, la porte se déverrouilla. Un air vicié s'échappait de la pièce. Il entra pourtant, n'ayant d'autre choix.

Dans un coin, la souris l'oservait, son oeil droit ayant une apparence étrange.

* * *

J'oserais vous demander quelques reviews, nobles lecteurs ^^ (surtout c'est là que commence le vrai challenge d'écriture...)


	5. Curiosité

En cherchant des infos sur Vindice, je suis tombé sur ma propre fic par Google... étrange, mais drôle XD ( et au final, j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose...)

Quant au nom de la prison, Venidice est en fait Vindice... méga-erreur de ma part, ARGH =_=" j'en ai changé...

P.S: KHR n'est pas a mouaaaa, c'est comme caaaaa~

* * *

**5: curiosité**

À son entrée, tout ce qu'il vit fut une pièce pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cet endroit? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière... Tsuna continua à marcher droit devant, descendant encore une fois quelques marches. Il observa du mieux qu'il pur l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent. Peut-être qu'il y aurait une porte de sortie quelque part... Ou mieux, il rencontrerait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. La pièce semblait comporter beaucoup de piliers... drôle de pièce. À quoi pouvait-elle servir... Les colonnes semblaient bien contenir quelque chose, mais le brunet n'en distinguait que des ombres: la faible luminosité l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, même si ses yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à l'obscurité.

Tendant maladroitement les mains devant lui pour s'orienter, il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba sur le sol. Mais pourquoi y avait-il autant de piliers ici... Sans le savoir, Tsuna dut déclencher quelque mécanisme, car soudainement un système de ventilation se mit en marche, et de la lumière se mit à circuler sur le plancher, en lignes rectilignes (droites, quoi). Plus particulièrement concentrées autour des piliers, le brunet pouvait à présent voir ce qui l'avait fait tomber: un des très nombreux câbles qui s'assemblaient à la base de chaque pilier. Finalement, une lumière s'éleva de la base de chacun... Un simple anneau assez pâlot, mais c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Elle n'éclairait pas tout, loin de là, mais au moins ce n'était plus aussi sombre. On pouvait même percevoir le plafond... Maintenant qu'il pouvait observer ce qui l'entourait, il regarda ce sur quoi il avait buté. C'était bien un pilier, mais assez étrange...

À l'intérieur, il y avait quelqu'un.

En fait, les piliers semblaient être faits d'une matière semblable à du verre... Il n'y en avait que quelques-uns qui étaient "occupés". À première vue, ils semblaient remplis d'eau... Dans celui qui était devant lui, se trouvait un homme, probablement autour de la vingtaine d'années. C'était dur à dire. Solidement enchaîné, avec un masque qui couvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage, il avait l'air de dormir. Une quantité incroyable de câbles étaient connectés au cylindre de verre, et une assez bonne partie était reliée au prisonnier: au moins trois d'entre eux étaient reliés au masque, un à son œil droit. Tsunayoshi ne pouvait déterminer où les autres étaient... Et tous ces câbles étaient reliés au plafond; d'ailleurs, on aurait pu dire que le plafond n'était que du câblage.

En observant bien, ces câbles étaient connectés à tous les piliers. Reportant son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs, légèrement bleutés, Tsuna vit que son autre œil, celui qui n'était pas couvert, était tenu fermé grâce à un morceau de ruban. De plus, la seule source de lumière provenant de la base du pilier étant bleue donnait une atmosphère mystérieuse à la scène. Portant un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon grisâtre qui flottait dans l'eau, il semblait privé de toute liberté.

Tsuna, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser face à cette vision, se releva. Il s'approcha de la cage de verre, observant son occupant. Il tapota la surface vitrée, hésitant un peu avant de cogner trois coups timides sur la vitre, pour voir s'il aurait une réaction. N'en voyant aucune, il répéta son manège deux ou trois fois, le son se répandant dans la pièce.

-Hé oh... Tu es réveillé?

Sa propre voix lui semblait tremblante.

La souris qui l'avait conduit dans cet endroit s'approcha prudemment de Tsuna, l'observant attentivement. Ledit concerné ne le remarqua même pas, portant toute son attention sur le "locataire" de la colonne. La souris s'approcha au maximum qu'elle le pouvait, se trouvant à présent juste à côté du pilier que Tsuna observait d'un regard interrogatif. Restant cachée, elle ne quitta pas le jeune garcon du regard.

* * *

Petit fait pas bien important... mais quand je lis le nom complet de Tsunayoshi, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser au brave dino du monde de Mario bros. Est-ce que suis la seule personne à penser ça...? XD Et il y a un truc qui m'agace... d'après Wikipedia, Mukuro aurait environ 15 ans... quand je le regarde... NO WAY! Il a l'air plus d'avoir 17-18 que 15! O_O

Et si vous avez quelques idées ou commentaires, je suis toute ouïe-ou tout oeil, plutot- ^^


	6. Le jeu du requin et de la souris

Excusez-moi pour l'attente ^^' les fêtes et tout ca... mais au moins, voila un chapitre tout beau et tout juste sorti (à moitié) du four de mon imagination juste pour vous! ^_^

* * *

**6: Le jeu du requin et de la souris  
**

Il s'approche... Je le sens. Faiblement, mais il est là. L'enfant est là. Devant moi. Comment me faire entendre de lui? Je ne suis pas télépathe, et même si j'aurais pu, cela aurait été à mes propres risques... On se sait jamais ce que la technologie peut reporter à vos pires ennemis. Sans mon arme, je ne peux me fier que sur un seul être, un petit faiblard. C'est par ses yeux que j'arrive à "voir" ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Urgh. Mais va-il arrêter de taper sur la vitre? C'est assommant... Cela doit être ainsi que les poissons doivent se sentir dans un aquarium... Au détail près que je ne suis pas n'importe quel poisson. Je suis un requin qui attend le bon moment pour frapper.

Malheureusement, je n'ai qu'un faible espoir, une très faible chance d'arriver en contact avec ma proie. Si je m'agite trop, tout est fini. Le gamin parle. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il a dit... Peut-être un commentaire sur lui, qui sait. Il était plus probable qu'il s'était parlé à lui-même. Il devait être assez jeune pour se faire des amis imaginaires (Peuh.). Pour l'instant, je ne peux espérer que ces abrutis plus haut n'ont pas encore remarqué la disparition de l'enfant. Je dois aussi veiller à ne pas l'effrayer.

Un jeu assez intéressant prend forme.

[**P**oint **d**e **v**ue normal]

Toujours aucune réponse... Plus le temps passait, plus Tsuna se décourageait. Même cette personne dans ce drôle de cylindre ne pouvait l'aider... Comment pourrait-il sortir d'ici? Faisant la moue, il s'assit, le dos appuyé contre la paroi transparente, et ramena ses genoux vers lui. Il avait marché pendant des heures (à ce qu'il lui semblait) ... Alors autant mieux rendre une pause pour le moment. Son père devait surement avoir remarqué qu'il n'était plus là... il viendrait certainement le chercher bientôt. Pour sûr. Dans ses pensées, Tsuna prit une résolution. C'était peut-être tôt, mais au moins il s'était décidé. Si jamais il sortait d'ici, il ne suivrait plus les souris partout. C'était certain.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il observa une fois de plus cet homme étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver là? _"Sûrement pas suivre des souris"_ , pensa-il. Puis, Tsuna sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa cheville. Sursautant (non sans émettre un de ces "hii" qui lui vaudraient un prix Nobel), il se colla davantage à la paroi derrière lui... lorsqu'il vit que la source de sa peur n'était nul autre que la même souris qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Relaxant, il poussa un soupir avant d'observer la cause de sa curiosité mal placée. Celle-ci l'observait aussi. Garçon et souris se fixaient mutuellement.

-Dis, tu es assez étrange comme souris toi, non?

Naturellement, l'animal ne répondit pas.

-Je n'ai vu qu'une seule souris, à part toi, quand un... ami l'avait emmenée dans ma classe... elle était assez agitée... elle se promenait absolument partout et essayait de nous échapper, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et toi tu restes là... Tu veux quelque chose?

La souris agita son museau., puis se gratta l'oreille, en parfait petit mammifère insouciant.

_"Je dois être un peu fatigué pour parler à une souris..."_ Se dit Tsunayoshi. Après tout, à quoi ça servait de parler à "quelqu'un" si on n'avait pas de réponse? Le brunet fouilla néanmoins dans ses poches, puis en sortit un morceau de fromage et quelques raisins, que sa mère lui avait donné comme collation. À la vue des aliments, la souris se redressa, intéressée par la nourriture, et s'approcha lentement. Amusé, Tsuna prit un morceau de fromage et le jeta près de lui. La souris sauta carrément dessus et le mangea. C'est là que le brunet remarqua quelque chose d'étrange: les deux incisives de l'animal n'étaient pas blanches, mais plus d'une teinte argentée... Ça lui rappelait des drôles de trucs que certains parents avaient sur les dents. Des "longs badges"..? Il n'était plus trop sûr du vrai mot.

-Dis, Nezumi-chan*, Tu as mangé trop de sucre? C'est pour ça que tu as des dents comme ça?

Sur ces mots, il jeta un autre morceau plus près de lui, que la souris mangea. Tsuna se servit également, en prenant quelques raisins. Avec le fromage, il arriva à amener la souris juste à côté de lui. Elle était de plus en plus bizarre, cette souris: le brunet venait de remarquer qu'elle avait aussi les yeux pairs... un bleu clair, et l'autre d'un rouge sang... tenant une miette de fromage au-dessus de la souris, il put observer cet œil assez bizarre... il semblait avoir une inscription dessus. Il était trop petit pour que Tsuna arrive à le lire... Abandonnant, il lâcha la miette que l'animal attrapa au vol, et finit ses raisins. Il en avait un qui avait une graine...lorsqu'il la dégagea du fruit, la souris grimpa pour aller chercher un peu du dernier fruit restant. Il lui en donna la moitié. Au moins, même s'il était perdu, il n'avait plus faim. Il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir l'heure ici..?

* * *

-... Excusez-moi, Sawada. Il me semblait pas que vous aviez un jeune garcon avec vous...?

-Tsuna? Il est juste parti faire un tour, c'est pas bien grave. Je lui ai dit de rester près de moi de toute façon! Haha!

-... Je crois que vous pourriez enlever ce sourire, monsieur.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait de l'activité "en bas".

* * *

*Nezumi-chan : Nezumi= souris, ou rat...

Vous m'aviez posé quelques questions, je répondrai ici dorénavant.

**HazelNutsHead **: C'était bien mon intention ;)

**Ariane57**: Cette fic est Alternate Universe (Univers Alternatif, donc qui ne respecte pas forcément l'histoire du manga/anime, un changement délibéré quoi) Je crois que je l'avais pourtant notifié dans le résumé... Pour l'âge de Tsuna, je trouvais plus facile de décrire un enfant qu'un ado (ou pré-ado.. dépendant si c'est manga ou anime...) et je ne crois pas que l'idée d'un Tsuna plus jeune déplait... :)

**Yumi Take**: Je te comprends parfaitement. -_-

Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre... Sur ce, Bon nouvel an! 'w'


	7. Dialogue

Fuu... Encore une plus grosse attente. Désolé, mais avec l'école et un certain syndrome blanc, ca n'a pas aidé ^^' Mais je m,impressionne moi-même : 1072 mots pour ce chapitre... Oô c'est le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent pour cette fic O.O J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas, chers lecteurs ^^

* * *

**7 : Dialogue**

Tout était en place. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul détail à régler, à présent… Entrer en contact avec lui ne serait pas de tout repos. Il devait absolument peser ses mots. Trop brusque, l'enfant prendrait peur, et trop gentiment… il préférait ne pas y penser. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce gamin soit un minimum intelligent pour le comprendre, mais pas trop non plus s'il ne voulait pas gâcher son plan. Toutes ces précautions méticuleuses… Sans savoir s'il réussirait. Mais bon, cela fait partie du jeu.

Game Start.

* * *

Un élancement aigu réveilla Tsuna. Ne s'en rendant pas compte tout de suite, il porta la main à son cou, voulant se soulager de la douleur. Il se rendit vite compte que la source n'était nul autre que le petit mammifère, qui s'était logé à cet endroit… D'après la douleur, il y avait deux possibilités : soit la souris l'avait mordu, soit ce n'était que ses griffes qui lui avait écorché la peau. Ne pensant pas vraiment à ces deux possibilités, il prit la source de ses tourments dans sa main droite, tout en se frottant légèrement le cou de l'autre. Il l'observa, vaguement ennuyé par le comportement imprévisible de la boule de poils blanche.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait? Non seulement elle l'avait emmené ici, mais en plus l'animal semblait s'évertuer à lui faire comprendre quelque chose… ce qui était, somme toute, assez bizarre.

Mais tu veux quoi, toi?

_Un peu d'aide…_

Surpris, le garçon sursauta et en échappa l'animal, qui atterrit sur le sol en émettant un ''_iik_'', signe que l'impact n'avait tout de même pas été en douceur. Est-ce que c'était son imagination? Ou il venait d'entendre quelqu'un? Il regarda de tous les côtés, mais pourtant ne vit rien. Même pas un petit chouia de vie humaine autre que lui-même. _Du moins,_ _qui était libre de ses mouvements_, repensa-il, en portant un regard bref au supposé prisonnier derrière lui. Il avait pourtant bien cru entendre parler quelqu'un… Il reporta son regard sur la souris. Il ne restait qu'une seule option… la souris lui avait parlé. Comme dans les animations qui passent à la télé…! (*.*)

Dis… c'est toi qui a parlé..?

_Qui d'autre? Tu vois quelqu'un ici? À part, toi, évidemment._

… C'était ce qu'on appelait du… sarcasme? Étrangement, la voix ne semblait pas venir de la souris, mais bien de sa tête… étrange.

_Ce qui est étrange, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne te mets pas à crier pendant que tu sautes partout, gamin._

Je ne suis pas un '' gamin''! , s'offusqua l'enfant.

_Mais oui, mais oui. D'accord, tu es un __**grand**__ gamin. _, dit la voix, d'un ton ennuyé.

Je ne suis pas un gamin tout court! Sinon je ne t'aide pas! Na!

Sur ces derniers mots, Tsuna se tourna vers le côté, légèrement irrité de l'attitude de la voix (de la souris, pense-il)

-_Bon d'accord, je m'excuse_, répondit la voix après un court silence. _Peux-tu prêter attention, _s'il te plaît? _C'est très important._

-Excuses acceptées! Dit Tsuna avec un grand sourire (Mais c'est qu'il a le pardon facile, lui…).

Le brunet s'assit en tailleur, les mains appuyées devant lui, tandis qu'il observait la souris d'un regard clair. Mukuro, de son côté (eh oui, si vous l'aviez toujours pas compris, c'était bien sa voix qui se faisait entendre dans le petit coco de Tsuna) , commençait tout de même à s'amuser. Si le gosse ne semblait pas trop s'inquiéter du fait que les apparences amenaient une souris a lui parler, il n'en serait que plus facile à manipuler.

Somme toute, il était assez intéressant.

* * *

Un peu plus haut, un certain adolescent aux cheveux noirs descendait les étages d'un air furibond. Ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci était dans cet état, malheureusement pour ses collègues… C'était même très courant que ce dernier soit fâché. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait une très bonne raison. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans _cette_ salle, et personne d'autre que lui (du moins, il en était quasi certain) ne l'avait remarqué. En plus, tout le monde était occupé, et donc indisponibles à prévenir. Au diable la superbe sécurité des Vongola. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse le boulot lui-même. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à son vieux un de ces quatre. Ca ne pouvait pas durer: LUI, de tout le foutu monde présent ici, devait se charger de ce genre de besogne. C'était insultant.

Continuant à descendre, il ne cessait de penser à tous les jurons qui lui passaient par la tête. (et pas toujours des très gentils..) Personne de son équipe, même pas cet abruti qui portait un foulard et des verres fumés n'était présent aujourd'hui. Ils avaient tous quelque chose de prévu, bon sang. C'était limite s'ils s'étaient donné le mot ou quoi? Arrivant enfin devant une certaine rangée d'escaliers, il s'y engouffra sans plus attendre, une lumière émanant de son poing droit.

Cet intrus allait voir de quel bois on se chauffait ici.

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce tu veux?

_Que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici._

-Pourquoi ça?

_..Tu aimes rester enfermé?_, dit ironiquement Mukuro.

-Ça non alors... ,dit le brunet, penseur.

_Moi non plus, tu vois. Cela fait très longtemps que je suis coincé ici, et j'espère pouvoir, un jour enfin, tu sais, m'en sortir. Tu sais qu'on m'a emmené ici sans avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer? C'est injuste, ça, tu ne trouves pas?_

Tsuna hocha la tête en guise de réponse. C'était très injuste, oh oui.

_Donc, si tu pourrais trouver un moyen pour que la personne qui est derrière toi puisse sortir de cette prison -puisque cet endroit est en est vraiment une, c'est exaspérant- elle pourrait nous aider. Tu vois, cet homme est justement dans la même position que moi. Alors entre incompris, pourquoi ne pas s'entraider?_

Tsuna observa à nouveau l'homme dans le cylindre d'eau, tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de -la souris-. C'était vrai qu'en observant bien, cet étrange adolescent semblait presque triste... Mais il n'avait pourtant aucune idée du pourquoi il se trouvait là. Son père lui avait pourtant déjà dit que tous ceux qui se retrouvaient enfermés avaient une bonne raison pour l'être... Mais il hésitait encore. C'était vrai que Mr. Souris était coincé ici, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal... non? Se retournant vers la souris encore une fois, qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

* * *

Bon alors... le coin des reviews! (même vieilles, cela compte U_U)

**Yumi Take** : Ne t'inquiète pas XD . Je vais garder la souris dans l'histoire. Après tout, elle est (il? je n'en sais franchement rien moi-même Oo' ) est une partie plus ou moins importante ^^

**HazelNutsHead** : ... Un ... Ananas carnivore... O.O'' Je vais te dire une chose: J'avais tout de suite pensé à l'ananas de Bob l'éponge en mutant qui bouffait tout... je sais pas trop pourquoi... ._.'''

Sur ce, à la prochaine!


	8. Des portes, toujours des portes

Je suis sincèrement désolé... DEUX mois sans update, je saiiissss . ARGH! je vous épargne le discours de trop de travaux, les exams, la fin de session et blablabla... -'

* * *

**8: Des portes, toujours des portes.**

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

_C'est assez simple. Un peu plus loin, il y a un autre couloir. Ce couloir mène à une autre pièce, mais attention, il est vraiment long. Au fond complet __du couloir, je t'expliquerai ensuite la procédure._

-Mais pourquoi faire?

_Trouver un outil qui nous sera très utile. Mets-toi en route, j'ai un pressentiment._

Un mauvais pressentiment, oui. Cela commençait à faire trop longtemps que le gamin était ici. Ils devaient avoir remarqué sa présence… ou sa disparition, dépendant du point de vue. Quelqu'un ne tarderait sûrement pas à arriver. Même s'il n'en était pas complètement certain, mieux valait se montrer prudent. Tsuna se leva, observant les alentours. Sa vue s'étant habituée à la faible luminosité des environs, il avait moins de mal à distinguer la pièce. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à repérer le couloir dont la souris parlait. Voyant que le gamin restait en place, Mukuro lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Euh… Il est où, ce couloir?

_Hum? Ah, il est juste derrière la porte, à côté de la personne qui se trouve plus loin._

Sur ces mots, Tsuna marcha dans cette direction. Il y avait bien une porte, mais elle semblait lourdement blindée. Il doutait qu'il arriverait à passer. La voix le pressa de continuer, de ne pas s'inquiéter de la porte. Pourtant, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'ouvrir de ce côté… Faisant entendre un ''_Che_'', la souris descendit de son épaule, et se dirigea vers la porte. Le brunet l'observa, ne sachant trop que faire. Avec surprise, il observa le petit animal se faufiler par un trou si minuscule qu'il en était pratiquement invisible. Tsunayoshi attendit un moment, et un 'clic' net provint de la porte, et la souris repassa par le trou, lui faisant signe de tirer la porte. Et sans trop savoir quoi en penser, la porte s'ouvrit. Presque sans effort, en plus. Par contre, la souris n'avait pas menti : le couloir était véritablement long. Il n'en voyait qu'une autre porte très lointaine, presque inaccessible d'accès par sa distance. Cela semblait faire des kilomètres à marcher. Il allait mettre un pied devant lorsque la souris l'interrompit sèchement :

_Attends!_

S'immobilisant sous l'effet de la surprise, ce fut limite s'il aurait posé le pied sur une dalle... qui, en y regardant de plus près, comportait des trous. Infimes, presque invisibles à l'œil nu, ils avaient à peu près la taille d'une tête d'aiguille. Ce n'étaient pas toutes les plaques de céramique (du moins elles avaient l'air d'être de ce matériau) qui étaient attribuées de cet indice manifestement autre qu'esthétique. Ici et là, il y en avait qui étaient intactes.

_Évite celles-là. Je te le recommanderais très fortement, si tu tiens à vivre._

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la "souris" prit un grain de raisin resté dans la poche de Tsuna et le lança à bout de patte sur une des dalles: l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien. Par un procédé que le brun ignorait, le grain avait tout simplement... disparu. Donc il n'avait autre choix que d'éviter les dalles en question. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, en toute humilité. À première vue, cela ressemblait à un jeu très simple, comme lorsque l'on s'amuse à marcher seulement sur les lignes de la route... Mais certaines dalles étaient éloignées, et plus d'une fois Tsuna manqua de perdre l'équilibre; il ne fallait pas se tromper. La souris possédée elle-même dut se raccrocher à maintes reprises au chandail de Tsuna pour ne pas tomber tant ses mouvements étaient erratiques parfois.

Enfin arrivés au fond du couloir, Tsuna se laissa tomber au sol, les dalles derrière lui. Toute cette agitation l'avait quand même fatigué. Sa respiration était clairement audible. Par conséquent, Mukuro laissa quelques instants à l'enfant pour reprendre son souffle; épuiser le gamin maintenant ne l'aiderait en rien. Puis, il attira l'attention du brunet sur une autre porte. Toutes ces portes, ca ne finirait jamais? Du moins, c'est ce que Tsuna pensa en essayant de passer ce nouvel obstacle. Mais c'était qu'elle était encore mieux protégée que la dernière…. Ça en devenait frustrant à la longue. Et en plus, celle-ci semblait disposer de plusieurs verrous… Puisqu'il ne pourrait visiblement pas ouvrir la porte sans la déverrouiller, il eut une idée. Allant chercher dans sa poche ce qu'il restait de la grappe de raisin, il trouva une tige qui lui sembla suffisamment solide pour servir de crochet. Malgré tout, il était loin d'être un expert; ce n'était que des essais ici et là. S'attaquant au premier verrou, il y mit des efforts quelques instants… avant que son outil ne lui fasse défaut et resta coincé en partie dans la serrure. Il en resta surpris quand il retira le végétal cassé, à présent au tiers de sa longueur initiale. _Et puis zut._ Il fallait visiblement que ce soit Mukuro qui fasse tout le travail. Se frayant un chemin sur le bras de Tsuna, sautant de sa main sur al serrure, il alla chercher l'embout que le jeune garçon avait coincé et joua les voleurs. Mais il eut davantage de chance que Tsuna à ce jeu : on entendit un _clic _familier.

Plus que deux autres.


End file.
